Jugglus Juggler
is an villain from Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist and Ultraman Orb's archenemy. He uses the Dark Ring and monster cards to awaken the King Demon Beasts and collected their cards. History Ultraman Orb Jugglus Juggler has a currently-unknown feud with Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb, and released the King Demon Beasts as part of his plan. After collecting all six King Demon Beasts, he now commences that what he needed left is the "dark king". Powers and Weapons * : A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the monster cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . *Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. *Katana: In his human form, Jugglus Juggler possesses a katana for combat purposes. *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Jugglus is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. Jagras Juggler Human.jpg|Human Disguise Dark Ring clear.jpg|Dark Ring Kaiju Cards.jpg|Kaiju Cards Superhu,an strength.jpeg|Superhuman Strength Katana.jpeg|Katana Kaiju Cards Jugglus Juggler uses Kaiju Cards to awaken the monsters that combat his nemesis, Ultraman Orb. However, it also seems that he is collecting remains of King Demon Beasts for his own agenda by having Orb defeating them. *Maga-Gatanothor - Assumed to have obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster sometime before, approximately 108 years prior to the series. *Maga-Zetton: Assumed to have been obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, 108 years prior to the events of the series. *Maga-Basser: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster *Telesdon - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King *Antlar - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King *Gomora - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King *Golza - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King *Maga-Grand King - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster *Maga-Jappa - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster *Maga-Pandon - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster *Red King - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union *Eleking - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union *King Guesra - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union *King of Mons - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union *King Joe - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union *Aribunta - Used to summon the Choju in against Ultraman Orb Gallery CreepyOrbRing.jpg|Jugglus Juggler's human form with the Dark Ring. Jugglerhuman.jpg|Jugglus attempting to awaken a Kaiju. 13422384_1345676488780961_6561926134011655717_o.jpg JugglusJugglerReveal 1.png JugglusJugglerReveal2.png Kaiju card revert.jpeg Kaiju card suumon.jpeg JugJagCards.JPG Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Articles still under construction Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Characters